


Hero of the Realm, Servant of the Crown

by Galeas_the_Knight



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Massage, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galeas_the_Knight/pseuds/Galeas_the_Knight
Summary: Zelda is having a rough day, leading up to her coronation and subsequent marriage. And her fiancé Link, the renowned Hero of Hyrule, knows just how to help relieve that stress.





	Hero of the Realm, Servant of the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not take place in any existing Legend of Zelda game timeline.
> 
> I not only welcome but also encourage any input (comments/advice/constructive criticism) on this as well the rest of my stories.

Zelda, the Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Hyrule, sat in a highbacked chair at the desk in her private office; paperwork, documents and royal declarations strewn across its surface. Her long, gold-blonde hair coming out of its usual braid, her normally bright blue eyes, dull with weariness. She’d been working nonstop for over twelve hours straight, hadn’t slept in almost twenty, which is why she didn’t even notice when the door to the office opened and shut. 

“You’re still working?” she didn’t even need to look up, only two people in Hyrule Castle would even think of using that tone when addressing her, and that voice was definitely not Impa’s. 

“Hello Link.” Her voice was weary and she still did not break her gaze from the parchment in front of her even for a second, “Yes, there is a great deal to prepare before the coronation.” The blonde hero sighed, before briskly crossing the room to her side.

“Which is in three days. There are other officials who can finish the work, it won’t do for you to work yourself into the ground before your own coronation.” Zelda’s focus finally broke. She turned to look up at her fiancé standing over her, dressed in his usual adventuring garb; short-sleeved green tunic, with a long-sleeved tan one underneath, tan trousers tucked into brown riding boots, all he was missing was his signature green cap; with a single blue earing in his pointed, right ear; and a sword hanging from the belt about his waist. “At least take a short break. Please,” he ran a hand across her cheek before leaning down and pressing a brief kiss to her lips, “For me?” She groaned the moment his lips touched hers, she never could say no to him. 

“Alright.” She said, relenting, “I’ll take a break. It’s just, every time I try to stop I can’t get the work out of my mind.” Link nodded; his fiancé was a notorious workaholic. Link rounded the chair and Zelda felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. She closed her eyes leaned back into his hands, humming contently, as Link massaged her shoulders, his deft fingers skillfully working the tension and stress out of them. After a minute or so, Zelda felt Link’s lips press against the left side of her neck, his hands left her shoulders and the chair beneath her turned. Zelda opened her eyes, to see she was now facing her fiancé. 

“Link, what are…” he dropped to his knees before her, answering her unfinished question. The Hero of Hyrule pushed the white skirts of Zelda’s dress up to her waist, his hands running up her slender, stockinged legs. He tugged on her underwear, Zelda shifted her hips, allowing him to pull the panties down her legs, past her shoes. Link tossed the garment aside and leaned closer to her core; excited, Zelda eagerly parted her legs for her hero. 

He pressed a kiss to the inside of each of her thighs before turning his attention to the pair of glistening lips between them. Zelda gasped, as Link’s tongue ran the full length of her slit, her gasp turning into a groan as he repeated the motion in slow, steady strokes. Link knew her body so well, knew exactly what she liked. The Hero of Hyrule pushed her legs further apart, his oral ministrations intensifying, as Zelda’s slender fingers slipped into his blond hair, egging him on. Her back arched, a moan escaping her lips, as Link’s tongue danced up her folds and across her engorged clitoris. His lips closed around the nub, sucking on it, gently, and Zelda came apart. A shuddering gasp escaped her lips as she came, her whole body shivering slightly under her fiancé’s attentions. 

Link wiped Zelda’s arousal from his mouth as he stood and kissed her, one hand idly toying with the tie at the front of her purple bodice.

“Need help getting your dress off?” Zelda opened her eyes, an amused look on her face.

“Isn’t that a little presumptuous of you, my love?” She stood, the skirts of her dress falling back down, she brushed his hand aside and quickly undid her bodice, she slipped it off and turned to let Link undo the ties on the back of her dress. In moments those ties were also undone and Zelda’s dress pooled on the ground next to her bodice, the sorcerous princess was now clad only in heeled shoes, which she quickly slipped off and a pair of sheer white stockings, held up by a lacy white garter belt. 

Link undid his belt, dropping it and his sheathed sword into Zelda’s vacant chair, and pulled his tunics off. These were quickly followed by his boots and trousers. He pushed the documents on her desk to one side and Zelda slipped onto the polished wooden surface, she leaned back and spread her legs for Link again, a look of barely restrained lust on her face. Link surged forward, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips as his fingers glided across her still dripping sex. Zelda felt his cock press against her slit and moaned into the kiss as it easily sank into her. 

Link broke the kiss, then slipped his left arm under Zelda’s right leg, lifting it up as he pulled her a little closer, his right hand gripping her hip. Zelda reclined onto the desk, propping herself on her elbows as her beloved hero began to thrust into her, falling naturally into a rhythm, familiar to both of them. She let go, happily relenting control to him, reveling as her fiancé skillfully pushed her closer and closer to another release. Zelda’s arms gave out, her back pressing against the cold surface of her desk, she was already teetering on the edge, and Link could feel it. He redoubled his efforts and Zelda toppled over the edge, gasping as she came.

“Goddesses!” her knuckles turned white as she gripped the edge of the desk. Through a haze of pleasure Zelda felt Link pull out, she pushed herself up, sliding to the edge of the desk. Link pressed a loving kiss to her lips, then the soon to be queen felt strong arms encircle her, lifting her off the desk. He carried her over to the divan by the wall, laying her gently upon it, then he was hovering over her, hot kisses pressing against her neck and chest. The kisses stopped and the two were eye to eye.

“Ready?” Zelda rolled her eyes, a small smile crossing her lips.

“You ask that now?” Link chuckled.

“Just checking.” Then he pushed into her. Zelda’s back ached, a moan escaping her lips as Link picked up where he left off at the desk. Link wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold out, Zelda’s pussy was clenching around his length with each thrust; and the sight of her lying there, face and chest flushed, writhing beneath him, didn’t help. He shifted; changing the angle, speed and rhythm of his thrusts, he was determined to push her to yet another orgasm before he came. 

The princess responded immediately to the changes in Link’s lovemaking, her hips rolling, her back arching. Zelda teetered briefly on the edge, before tumbling off with a whimper. Her sex clenched around Link as she came again, pulling her lover off the edge with her. Link held his shaking, orgasming, fiancé close as he came inside her with short, erratic thrusts. When both had finished Link pulled out, but continued to hold Zelda close, which she didn’t object to. A wave of tiredness washed over Zelda as the post-orgasmic bliss subsided, she still had so much work to do, but the warmth of Link’s embrace proved too much and she drifted off to sleep. 

Link smiled as his fiancé’s breathing steadied in a way he knew well from many night sleeping together. The Hero of Hyrule closed his eyes as he cuddled against Zelda, looks like her break would be longer after all. 

“Good night my love.” 

The End


End file.
